


Throwing Firewood All Over The Sky

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: First date ;))
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 24





	Throwing Firewood All Over The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I just want to say that this is my last AkaKuro work. Thank you so much!

𝑻𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑭𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒘𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝑶𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑺𝒌𝒚 

First Date. This was their first date and he thought he would never have to worry about first date nerves since they got official without going out together. He's taking time to pick which clothes to wear. He sauntered into his bathroom after picking which clothes to wear. The uneasiness was clearly evident. Akashi selected his jet black bomber jacket to protect himself from shivering cold, perfect for winter season. 

Akashi left his room and went downstairs holding his plain gray hoodie, heading to Tetsuya's room. He knocked on the door to caught the man's attention. When he observed that the other man was aware of his presence, he entered straight away.

"Are you done, Tetsuya?"

The beads of water running down his pale skin soothe the heat that was from this afternoon. With a few more minutes, the tealnette exited out if the shower as he dried his hair with a towel. He imagined how will their first date go he couldn't help but to giggle internally. 

For tonight, he decided to become less uptight wearing a less formal but suitable for night dates. Dark skinny jeans and teal turtleneck complimented his frame as he looked in the mirror. He combed his hair a little to the back giving him a more wildish look. 

He took sight upon the sleeping husky and Kuroko landed a soft kiss on its head. Soon, he heard the knocking from the door and he knew that the other man was also ready. 

"Are you done, Tetsuya?" he heard the man said. 

"Hai, Sei-kun looks very dashing as always."

"Nice greeting. You look good, Tetsuya" Akashi couldn't draw proper emotion on his face as initial reaction to a sudden remark on his look, in the end, he only flashed a smile.

He lead the way out of the house. He took a quick glance on his wristwatch to check the start of the event where he was planning to attend to with Tetsuya. It was a fireworks festival at Miyazu City in Kyoto. 

"Let's ride a bus, Tetsuya"  
The tealnette nodded on the redhead's proposition also hoping for a more normal way of starting their night. They rode a bus heading off to their destination as they sat just beside each other. The tealnette looked at the streetlights as he felt New Year coming. His first New Year with Sei-kun. He couldn't help but to smile internally of such thoughts that he subconsciously held the redhead's hand.

He darted his gaze to his hand being held by his man. He did not even flinch at the sudden action as he considered it normal to him. He couldn't help to feel so delighted. In addition to that, he's riding on the bus. That was not new to him but he probably missed it as he remembered the time he used to go home alone from school. 

He tried to poke Tetsuya's cheek while he's busy looking at the window. He stopped when the man turned his head to face him.

"Ah.. we're here now. Let's go" Akashi stepped out from the bus first. He got startled at the huge amount of crowd. He wondered if Tetsuya will feel uncomfortable at the place.

He was brought back to reality by the sudden sensation of skin making contact upon his own. It then finally dawned on him that the nervousness he was feeling made him have that flustered blush clearly evident on his face. Everytime, he can't help but to completely surrender his composure when exposed to the presence of this entity called Akashi Seijuurou. And deep inside, he knew that he's already on the point of no return. 

He eyed the sea of people that were looming around the place and how bright the surrounding is. Cerulean orbs stared into heterochromatic ones as he looked down and smiled to himself. This is not a dream. They are here, they are both alive and breathing and those are enough to give him reassurance that he wouldn't wake up again from a cruel dream that was his fantasies of this absolution. 

Slowly, he held the redhead's hand again before speaking in a very gentle tone. 

"I'm afraid I might get lost, can I hold Sei-kun's hand along the way?"

"Yes, that's what I'm planning to do" He stated. "Let's wait for the fireworks display then go back home. Sorry I don't know which place I can bring you in Kyoto. But I hope you'd still enjoy it"

As their hands clasp together, he made sure Tetsuya's hand was perfectly locked on his.

"Wherever with Sei-kun, I'm more than contented with it," the tealnette said reassuring Akashi. Their extremities that were linked together created a very warm sight that was more than enough to melt his heart. Just how much their hands were connected, he too, wanted to be the one to always hold them. Through their worsts, through the goods, just being with him and to walk besides him. He was just realizing upon these days the actually like his former captain more than he took credit for. 

And so, the interlaced fingers that were together only tightened in hopes of not letting each other go.

Akashi put his hand inside his pocket to stop himself from making involuntary movement cause of anxiousness. 'why is it taking so long' He was waiting for the pyrotechnics. He was worried it might take a lot time and Tetsuya might get bored. 

"They said it'll start at 8 in the evening" He said with a faint smile. His eyes turned gloomy as he tried to avoid Tetsuya's eyes for possible contact.

"I don't mind, shall we stroll around for now? I'm sure we'll be able to see it even if we're a little distant." Kuroko eyed the conflicted orbs and he couldn't help but to worry a little. Also, it would be bland if they only stood here not exploring the vicinity.

Akashi was about to walk with Tetsuya when he heard the distant sound of fireworks exploding. The night sky aglow with fireworks. It looked very splendid as the lighting soared into the sky. Akashi took his chance to plant a kiss on Tetsuya's hand while the lad was looking up completely amazed by the spectacular display of fireworks.

It was fast, and the tealnette wasn't anticipating it. It's startling, sudden as lightning. These hundred thoughts that were running around his head completely dissipated into thin air. 

"S-Sei-kun!" 

His face was flushed by the violent shade of red still not over by what his lover just did. His eyes turned to the redhead only to be the dazzled by the conflicting image of his former captain and the fireworks that were shooting through the sky. It felt warm, very warm and before he realized, his arms enveloped the man's neck as he pulled him to a very sincere kiss.

And fireworks exploded inside between them as if they were throwing firewood all over the sky.


End file.
